A Priceless Gift
by silverbullet-1st
Summary: Seamus, Dean and Neville secretly plan to get Harry and Hermione together...


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter **

**This is just a quick Oneshot Harry and Hermione story.**

--------------------------------------------------

Harry sat next to Hermione on the sofa in front of the fire. The two of them had been chosen for head boy and girl.

"What's up?" Harry asked, wrapping an arm around her. She leant her head on his shoulder.

"What would make you think something was wrong?" she asked.

"I've been your best friend for 6 years, I know when you're upset." Hermione smiled and snuggled closer to Harry.

"I'm just…"

"Just?"

"I always feel so lonely. I mean, you're always sorting out the Quidditch team and Ron's always off with Luna"

"Hermione, you're never alone, you've got me, always" Harry replied, pulling her closer. They sat there for a few more minutes while Harry stroked her hair.

"Will you be able to go back to sleep now?" Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

"Probably not. I think I'll just sit out here-"

"No, you can't Hermione. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself ill"

"I can't." Harry stopped stroking her hair and took a deep breath. He stood up, taking her with him. She looked at him questionably.

"Come sleep in my bed" he offered.

"Harry…"

"I'll sleep on the floor"

"I-"

"Hermione, just, come on. My bed's comfy." She felt herself blush, although she wasn't really sure why. Harry's arm slipped down her arm and took her hand. She blushed again and looked away so Harry couldn't see. He switched the light on and led Hermione over to the bed and lifted the cover up.

"In you get" he said, smiling. She smiled weakly back and slowly slipped under the covers. She snuggled up against the pillow and closed her eyes. Harry pulled up the cover and wrapped it round her. She smiled.

"Night Harry" she whispered. Harry looked down at her then slowly leant forward and kissed her forehead. Her eyes opened and she looked up at him. He smiled and pulled a blanket out of his trunk before grabbing a pillow off the bed.

"Harry…" Hermione started. He looked up, but neither of them said anything. Harry dropped the pillow on the floor and walked over to the door. He quietly shut it and switched off the light. He looked round and waited for his eyes to adjust to the dark before walking back over to the pillow and blanket on the floor. He slipped his shirt off over his head and threw it on a nearby chair. Hermione closed her eyes and buried her face in the pillow, took a deep breath and looked up.

"Harry, j-just come and get in the bed, you can't sleep on the floor" she ordered. Hermione could have sworn she saw him smile, but decided not to say anything. She bit her lip as she felt the mattress sink slightly when Harry climbed into it. She shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked. Hermione jumped and turned round to face her best friend. She laughed quietly and looked at him.

"A little" she admitted.

"Turn round" Harry told her. She looked at him suspiciously.

"Turn round" he repeated. She did as she was told so that her back was facing Harry. She felt the bed dip again and her heart raced as she felt his arms circle her waist. He pulled her closer and her breath caught in her throat as she felt his body against her back.

"Feel better now?" Harry asked behind her. Not trusting her voice, she nodded and snuggled up against her best friend.

"Good. So do I."

"Night Harry" she whispered.

"Night Hermione"

--------------------------------------------------

Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Looking around, she realised she wasn't in her room. Then she remembered what had happened the night before and she was suddenly awake. As she moved, she realised that Harry's arms were still around her waist. As she tried to move away his grip became tighter. Her stomach flipped and she closed her eyes again.

"Morning" Harry whispered behind her. His breath on her neck sent a shiver down her spine. She jumped as she felt Harry's lips on the back of her neck.

"H-harry…" she whispered.

"Sorry" he replied, pulling away. She felt the warmth leave her body and quickly rolled over, grabbing Harry's arm.

"No, wait, I-I'm still cold." Harry smiled and moved back towards Hermione, wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes and snuggled up to his chest.

"So, did you have a good sleep?" Harry asked Hermione, stroking her cheek.

"Hmm…" she replied. Something snapped behind Hermione and Harry saw a flicker of movement at the window.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking round.

"N-nothing, I just thought…never mind"

"What's the time?"

"7am"

"I have to get up"

"No you don't" Harry insisted.

"Yes, Harry, I do." She kissed him on the cheek and climbed out of the bed.

"See you in the Great Hall" Harry said as she walked out the door.

--------------------------------------------------

"Harry, I-I have to tell you two something" Ron said, looking from Harry to Hermione and back again.

"W-what's wrong?" Hermione asked. They continued walking to the Great Hall.

"I…Harry, Hermione, l-listen, there was all this stuff this morning before you came and well-"

"So, I liked the picture" a voice sneered behind them Ron bit his lip and Harry spun round.

"What're you on about?" Harry questioned angrily.

"Haven't you seen it?" Draco continued, looking surprised.

"H-harry, Hermione, we should go" Ron interrupted, grabbing Harry's arm. He shrugged him off and continued staring at Draco.

"What are you talking about" Harry snarled. Draco grinned and handed Harry a piece of paper. Harry stared at the Slytherin before taking the picture and looking down at it. His face drained of colour and his breath caught in his throat. It showed him and Hermione snuggled up on his bed that morning.

"Great picture, don't you think?" Draco asked. Harry crunched it up in his fist and threw it on the floor.

"Where did you get that?" he demanded.

"From a very reliable source" Draco replied.

"And who is this, reliable source?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that."

"It was you" Harry snarled.

"Maybe"

"How did you get it?"

"You should close your curtains at night-" Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it at Draco's chest.

"How many of these are there?" he demanded.

"The post is coming in a minute" Draco laughed. Harry sprinted off down the hall with Hermione and Ron close behind. As it turned out the post had already arrived and people were already showing their friends the pictures. They stopped as they saw Harry and a few even tried to hide the pictures. Harry gulped and quickly grabbed Hermione's arm. Tears were streaming down her face. Harry and Ron took her outside and they both hugged her.

"I-I'm going t-to go to m-my room" she sobbed.

"Hermione, it'll be fine" Harry said, holding her shoulders.

"Yeah Hermione, you've got nothing to worry about" Ron assured her.

"I-I know" she replied. Harry hugged her again and she walked off.

"S-so, what _did _happen last night?" Ron asked. Harry glared at him.

"What do you mean, what happened?" he demanded.

"N-nothing Harry, I just-"

"Nothing happened, alright? She couldn't sleep so I let her stay in my bed for the night. Nothing happened, got it?"

"Harry, don't worry, I just…I…I'm going to go find Ginny, see if she can help." Harry stared after Ron then sunk down the wall. Groaning, he buried his head in his hands.

"Hey Harry." Harry looked up to face Seamus, Dean and Neville.

"So, you got one of those photos too, did you?" Harry replied. They all looked awkwardly at each other.

"Well…" Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Nothing even happened" he groaned.

"W-what?" Neville stuttered. Harry looked up and smiled weakly.

"I like Hermione, she was next to me in bed and nothing even happened. I didn't do anything. I'm such an idiot!" Harry banged his head against the wall behind him.

"Y-you like Hermione?" Seamus asked. Harry nodded.

"You should just tell her mate" Dean said.

"I know, but, well…w-what if she doesn't like me, like that I mean?" Harry questioned.

"It's worth a try Harry, you won't know until you try"

"No, just forget it" Harry said, standing up. "I don't want to ruin our friendship." He walked off, leaving his friends to stare at his back.

--------------------------------------------------

A couple of weeks later, Harry stood in Honeydukes with his two best friends.

"Well" he said. "It's Christmas in two days, so as a treat you can both choose any sweets you like and I'll pay for them."

"Harry, we can't do that" Hermione insisted.

"Yes you can, now, start choosing." Ron jumped straight in and grabbed a handful of sweets, but Hermione stood, staring at Harry.

"Go on Hermione, just a few sweets" he urged. She sighed and walked over to join Ron. Harry watched Hermione as she laughed and giggled, not really caring what it was that had made her laugh, only that she was. She caught him smiling at her a few times and blushed.

"Heya Harry." Harry jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and quickly spun round.

"Oh, Dean, it's you" Harry said. Dean snorted.

"Nice way to greet your friends." Seamus and Neville appeared behind him and smiled.

"Sorry guys, so, you're staying for Christmas?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Seamus replied.

"We have _business _to attend to" Dean added. Harry looked after them, confused.

"G-guys, what are you on about?" Harry shouted. "Guys?"

--------------------------------------------------

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Hermione asked suddenly. Harry looked over the book he was reading and smiled.

"It's snowing and you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes." Harry sighed.

"Ok then, lets go." They both grabbed their coats, hats, scarves and gloves and walked out of the Heads Dorm. Hermione giggled as she stepped into the snow.

"Come on Harry, we can build a snowman" she called, already rolling a small ball up. Harry rolled his eyes before running to help her.

They were finally rolling the head out when Hermione stopped.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"What're we going to use as a nose?"

"Wait here." Harry ran off to Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door.

"'Ello 'Arry" Hagrid welcomed Harry as he opened the door.

"This may sound a bit stupid, but do you have a carrot?"

"Er…sure, 'old on" Hagrid walked off and came back a few minutes later with a carrot.

"Thanks Hagrid" he shouted, running off. Hermione was still rolling the head of their snowman along, trying to make it the right size.

"Harry, you got a carrot" she said when he finally reached her.

"Yeah"

"Help me put the head on." Both grabbing the head they lifted it up and put it on the snowman. Harry put on the snowman's nose and then they made a mouth and two eyes out of the few stones they had collected while outside.

"There, it's perfect" Harry said, looking at it.

"Definitely" Hermione replied. Harry bent down and picked up a handful of snow. Hermione looked at him and he smiled wickedly.

"Harry Potter, don't you dare!" she screamed. Harry threw the snowball and it hit Hermione in the side (she turned to avoid it). Harry laughed as Hermione picked up her own snowball and ran off.

"Harry, get back here now!" she called, looking around, a snowball in each hand. Harry watched her from behind the bush he was hiding in and smiled to himself when she stood right in front of it, calling her name. Quietly he stood up and grabbed her round the waist from behind before shoving a handful of snow down the back of her shirt. She screamed as the cold snow ran down her back and spun round.

"Harry!" she squealed, trying to get the snow out of her shirt. "You. Are. So. Dead!" Harry laughed and dropped his second snowball on her head.

"You have to catch me first" he joked. A snowball hit his chest and Hermione smiled.

"I got you!" she laughed. Harry bent down to pick up another snowball before throwing at Hermione. She did the same to him and it wasn't long before both of them were dripping wet.

Harry walked round with a snowball in each hand, looking for Hermione. Suddenly there was a shout from behind him and 7 of 8 snowballs were thrown at him. He fell into the snow and Hermione stood over him with a look of triumph on her face. She dropped one snowball on his head and another on his stomach. Then she knelt down and scooped up another handful.

"Hermione!" Harry warned. She grinned, before lifting up his shirt and shoving the snowball on his chest. He let out a small yelp and jumped up, trying to get the snow out from under his shirt. Hermione was laughed her head off.

"You are so dead, Hermione Granger!" Harry called. She quickly ran off giggling. Harry caught up with her and grabbed her coat. She screamed, tripping over a rock and landing in the snow. Harry landed next to her and quickly pulled his face out of the snow.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold!" he repeated, jumping up. Hermione was still laying down in the snow, looking up at him. Harry smiled before holding out a hand. She took it and let Harry pull her up. She smiled wickedly and Harry frowned.

"Hermione, what are you-" He was cut off by Hermione slamming a snowball into his face. She ran of laughing and Harry chased her again.

"I thought we were going to stop now!" he shouted.

"Who said that?" she asked, looking over her shoulder. Harry could easily outrun her and she knew it.

"I did!" he shouted, before jumped on her. They both went flying into the snow and Hermione screamed.

"Harry!" They both hit the snow and Harry landed on Hermione.

"Ouch! H-harry, get up" Hermione groaned. He looked down at her and noticed that she'd gone bright red. Putting a hand either side of her, he pushed himself up so that he had a leg either side of her and was over her waist. His knees were killing him from the cold, but he was having fun.

"Harry" she hissed. "Get off."

"Why, it's nice here." He could have sworn her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"So, Hermione, are you cold, or are you blushing?" Harry asked, jokingly. She turned even brighter still and looked away.

"Harry…"

"It's alright" Harry said, leaning down towards her face. "I think I know the answer." She refused to look at him, so Harry kissed her cheek lightly before getting up. Hermione stood up after him and smiled weakly.

"Come on," Harry whispered. "Let's go and get a warm drink and sit down for a while." His hand slid into hers and she looked away again. Harry smiled.

"So, how many boys have had the pleasure of kissing Hermione Granger?" Harry asked.

"Why on earth would you want to know how many boys I've kissed?" she replied.

"I'm just curious, so, am I going to get an answer?"

"When you say kissed…do you mean tongues and all?"

"Yes"

"Then none"

"Really? What about without tongues?"

"Well…" Hermione started. They walked into the castle and Seamus and Dean smiled from the corner. Seamus quickly pulled out his wand.

"Well?" Harry pressed.

"None"

"You mean to tell me that you've never kissed a boy?" Harry asked.

"No." Mistletoe appeared above their heads and Harry stopped. Hermione looked at him and then up at the mistletoe and groaned. Seamus and Dead shouted from the other side of the Entrance Hall.

"Under the Mistletoe guys!"

"Yeah, you can't ruin tradition!"

Hermione groaned again and looked up at Harry, who had the biggest grin on his face that she had ever seen.

"So," he said. "You've never, ever kissed a boy who is not in any way related to you?"

"No, Harry. I've already told you"

"Well in that case," Harry continued, looking up at the mistletoe. "This will be your very first kiss." Before she could protest Harry's lips were on hers and before she knew what she was doing, she was kissing him back. Harry's hands left hers and snaked around her waist, pulling them closer together. The mistletoe had long gone and Seamus and Dean were high-fiving each other. Hermione pulled away first and smiled at Harry.

"So, do you like our Christmas Present?" Seamus asked, standing next to Harry and Hermione.

"Guys, I don't expect you to get me anything ever again" Harry replied.

"Why's that Harry?" Dean asked.

"Because that was a priceless gift"


End file.
